Len, Neko y Problemas
by Saikou no Seito Kaichou
Summary: Un día Len se encontró con una persona al salir de la escuela, no sabia que ese encuentro con 96Neko le cambiaría muchas cosas a su vida.


_**Len, Neko y Problemas.**_

"_**Tu…tu-tu ¡me gustas!... S-sal conmigo por favor."**_

Estábamos en la azotea de la escuela, ya saben…una escena típica de confesión, y de una chica bastante linda. Se imaginaran, el sueño de cualquier chico es tener tal popularidad con las chicas. Pero mi caso es algo diferente.

"_**Esto… agradezco tus sentimientos pero… eh… bueno…"**_

Creo que me falta inspiración cuando se trata de rechazar a alguien.

"_**Kuro-kun, ¿tú tienes ya tienes a alguien que te guste?" **_Me pregunto afligida.

¡Diablos, me rompía el corazón! No quería hacer esto, pero era necesario.

"**No es eso… yo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos porque… Porque no soy un chico."**

"**¿Eh?"** Exclamo sorprendida.

Si, esa expresión la había visto muchas veces… demasiadas.

"_**Soy una chica, y obviamente me gustan los chicos."**_

Salió corriendo con el rostro colorado.

Eso se repetía una y otra vez. Era ya la tercera vez en lo que iba de este semestre, me pregunto hasta cuando se iba a terminar esto. Aunque admito que es en parte mi culpa, dado a que uso el uniforme masculino y llevo mi cabello rubio muy corto, no me gusta cómo se me ve los uniformes de chicas. Tal vez es un tipo de complejo mío.

Lo bueno que ni siquiera los profesores se daban cuenta, no quería que me obligaran a usar falda y traje de marinerita.

Sorprendente es que esto volvía a pasar porque las chicas a las que rechazaba no contaban a los demás el pequeño gran detalle de mi género. Trataba de entenderlas, no creo que les agradara decirles a sus amigas que en realidad se habían confesado a otra chica.

Mejor me dirigí a mi aula, la hora del almuerzo ya casi terminaba.

Cuando llegue a mi salón y me senté…

"_**¿Otro rechazo inminente? ¿O esta vez le diste una oportunidad?"**_ Ese era Soraru, en el banco de al lado.

"_**Claro que la rechace."**_

"_**Kuroneko, eres implacable. Pobrecillas. Deberías de aclararles desde el principio que eres mujer ¿no?"**_

"_**Como si hubiera tiempo de aclarar algo antes de que se me confiesen."**_ Le espete.

Soraru tenía razón, pero era molesto que la tuviera.

"_**Es gracioso que se declaren las chicas más guapas. Aunque si fueras hombre, serias un casanova. No digo rompecorazones porque eso ya lo eres."**_

"_**Muy gracioso."**_ Conteste sarcástica.

"_**Deberías aclarar ese malentendido de una vez por todas si quieres evitar que esto siga pasando."**_

"_**¿Aja?"**_ Me recosté en el mesa-banco. _**"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Y no me digas que gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy mujer, o que me venga en uniforme femenino."**_

"_**Lo sé, Neko-chan odia esas cosas. Entonces sigue con estos rechazos obligados o consíguete un novio."**_

¿Un novio? Por mucho que fuera una excelente idea, no saldría con alguien solo para evitarme estos problemas. A pesar de todo y de mi apariencia, quería vivir una hermosa historia de amor.

Lo miré de forma reflexiva. De manera objetiva, se podría decir que Soraru era un chico guapo, de cabello y ojos color azul claro. Aunque no era del tipo lindo que me gustaba a mí, así que nunca podría verlo con un interés romántico. Descartado.

"_**Si eso fuera tan fácil."**_ Masculle.

Empezó la clase, y yo no ponía atención.

Mire por la ventana, ya que mi banca gozaba de buena vista al exterior me propuse a distraerme en eso. Los chicos de la escuela vecina tenían su clase de deportes. Era irónico que estábamos tan cerca y tan lejos, solo una reja separaba a ambos institutos, el mío era el instituto medio superior Utaite, mientras que el de ellos era el instituto medio Vocaloid. Una preparatoria al lado de una secundaria.

Estaba en mi aburrida inspección cuando vi a un chico rubio, de un color muy parecido al mío, me interese a mirarlo por ese detalle pero…

"_**Kuroshima-kun, pase a resolver este ejercicio."**_ Me nombro el profesor.

Pensé seriamente en desmayarme.

"_**Esto…yo, no sé cómo resolverlo Kiyoteru-sensei."**_ Mejor fui sincera. _**"Prometo poner más atención."**_

"_**No se preocupe."**_ Me sonrió.

Algo me decía que eso no estaba bien.

"_**¿De verdad?"**_ Exclame esperanzada.

"_**Claro, solo pase a la oficina de profesores después de clase, yo mismo le enseñare a resolverlo."**_

De verdad me gustaría desmayarme voluntariamente.

Kiyoteru-sensei era un abnegado a su trabajo, amaba enseñar, y por lo mismo odiaba cuando no le ponían atención a sus clases. Me di cuenta de esas tres cosas cuando me puso a resolver un cuadernillo de problemas matemáticos bajo su supervisión. Quede exhausta, y solo me envió a casa porque ya era bastante tarde.

Con mi cansancio a cuestas me dirigí a mi hogar lo más rápido que pude, no iba muy rápido, lo note cuando un pequeño niño en triciclo me rebasó. Ya era bastante para mi cuerpo seguir en pie, supongo. Incluso choque con unos chicos que salían de la secundaria.

Me disculpe rápidamente y los ignore.

"_**Disculpa."**_ Creo que me llamaban a mí.

"_**¿Eh?"**_ Si, solo eso pude responder debido al cansancio.

Voltee aun con los ojos somnolientos, y mi pereza se esfumo en dos segundos.

¡Delante de mí estaba el chico más lindo que hubiera visto en mi vida! Tenía unos impactantes ojos color azul aguamarina, puros y cristalinos; también tenía su cabellos rubio resplandeciente atado en una pequeña coleta. Piel clara y lustrosa, además de un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado. Era la perfección vuelta ser humano, una aparición celestial.

Lo único malo que veía era… que traía el uniforme del Instituto medio, y para rematar, en su cuello llevaba el pin que correspondía a los estudiantes de primer año.

"_**¿Esto es tuyo?"**_ Me enseño un reproductor MP3.

"_**Eh… sí."**_ No podía despegarle la vista de encima.

"_**Entonces toma."**_ Me lo entrego.

"_**Eres taaaan lindo."**_ No pude evitar decirlo. _**"Gracias."**_

"_**¿Huh?… bueno, adiós." **_

Se giró para retomar su camino, ¡pero yo no quería que se fuera!

"_**¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas hermoso ángel?"**_

"_**¿Ángel?"**_ Menciono consternado. _**"Mi nombre es Len."**_

Sin tiempo de preguntarle nada más, se apresuró a irse. Pero eso no evito que yo me despidiera de él a la distancia.

"_**¡Hasta luego hermoso ángel Len!"**_ Me despedía agitando las manos.

No podía creerlo, ¡él había tocado mi reproductor MP3! No voy a lavarlo nunca… un momento, los aparatos electrónicos no se lavan… ¡mejor para mí! ¡Sería mi objeto más sagrado!

Y por desgracia, Len no sabia lo que se le venia encima.


End file.
